(End)less Rigma(role)
by skullwings
Summary: (AU; IchiRuki; multi): It's puzzling how many people we come into contact each day, and how ignorant we are of them. The man that cashed your check today may be plotting your brother's fall from the stock market. You might unknowingly save the life of the homeless man by talking to him an minute before a crash. The residents of Karakura find they're more connected than they think.
1. Fortune Favors You Not

_A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read (End)less Rigma(role)! Previously, this was a lone chapter fic titled Showtime on my previous FFN account, but I'm giving it a reboot and much needed revision to make it into something better. It's a BLEACH Modern!AU fic that I plan on telling the narrative in a flea-like manner (i.e. jumping from one character to the next and telling their perspective). While this is only the first chapter, I assure you that there is much more to come! My estimated chapter release time is every week, so stay tuned! I strongly encourage you to leave feedback telling me what you thought of the fic thus far. Thanks in advance!_

_-Silas_

* * *

Fortune is a capricious thing, one that will come back to bite a man should he treat her wrong. How does one spurn luck? The same way one would take advantage of any other thing to aid them. With Fortune, one must keep in mind that She is equal to all and favors none—every living being has their turn at her wheel, and whatever result they get is just that; though should you get too full of yourself, you only spell out misfortune in your future. Unfortunately, one man did not have a good hand when dealing with Fate, and found himself receiving the short end of the stick when his luck ran out.

Misfortune made way for Ichigo Kurosaki on that late afternoon in October, causing him much grief and anxiety. Ichigo, a man that had previously succeeded in medical schools and was on his way to become an intern at his father's clinic—after all of those years of countless examinations and preparation—was beguiled by the pleasures in life. He found them enjoyable, and could make way to live a little; withal, the man was enjoying them a bit _too _much, and by the time he realized his cravings, his future profession's window of opportunity had been shut, locked, and sealed in stone. There was no future for this man.

A nil present was in store for him as well. In his gradual descent, the stimuli in his mind that previously motivated him to accomplish things were rubbed out. Like embers being dimmed, the man started to lose the want to go on through life as its "path" for him had been rehearsed time and time again. Initially, he found difficulty letting go to all of the things that had a great significance—showing up for his internship exactly 15 minutes before his shift; waking up early at 5 AM sharp to get his blood flowing; receiving nothing but the best reports from his superiors; maintaining his build in the form of an action-movie star—all of these things that were practically engraved in stone for him to accomplish on a daily basis had now been weathered away by the winds of lethargy and apathy. In turn, this shaped him into the man that he was in the present: a slob that was equipped with a beard that was beyond due for a shave and who was just as late for his rent—which would be the final straw for his landlord, Shinji Hirako.

With that said and known, Ichigo should have yielded to the landlord's prior warnings about paying on time. Of course, he always managed to slip by due to Fortune's role in this scenario: Ichigo and Shinji were the best of friends in the past, and even attended pre-med together. However, after a falling-out, the two were no longer attached to the hip as they were in their early 20's. Nonetheless, their history undoubtedly saved Ichigo's hide more than a couple of times—but there was a limit to that, and Shinji couldn't take any more of it. Which is why on that day, Ichigo Kurosaki was evicted.

"You've had your damn chances, Kurosaki! Not even God can save you now!" The once poised man had a face that rivaled redness with cherries. "I've ran the figures, and you're in so much debt that I will probably _die _before I see every last cent repaid from you!"

"Then croak already! It'll be a helluva lot easier when I don't have some washed-up metrosexual bitching at me every damn day to get his money!" Needless to say, Ichigo was down to his last nerve as well.

"You'll probably die before I do, if you keep borrowing money like that! You're a fucking idiot, d'you know that? Only reason why I kept giving you chances was that I thought, "_Maybe, just maybe he'll turn around and not end up a total loser in life." _But boy, you proved me wrong! Just like the old days!"

"Don't give me that pity bullshit, Shinji!" The man hollered from three stories down, his harsh words aimed at the blond who was standing on the ginger's former balcony. "Just because you rob people for a living doesn't make you any better a man! Look at yourself!"

At this, Shinji did exactly as he was told. He glanced at his outstretched arms and looked downwards to the suit he was in. "Looks like I'm in tip-top shape, boyyo! Wish I could say the same for you!"

"Go burn in hell!"

"Nah, I'm good! This lovely AC of yours is taking the heat off!"

Had he the fight left for it, Ichigo would have gladly taken on Shinji; however, the men he hired to help move the ginger's furniture could have _easily _bulldoze him down. The man was very too stubborn for his own good, but was left with no choice but to leave the scene. Internally, Ichigo would have refused until his dying breath to give up something such as his own home. However, he knew Shinji well, and he also knew that the blond wouldn't hesitate to take certain actions (i.e. calling the police) to ensure the ginger would steer away. Though in that moment, Ichigo vowed he would have his due vengeance and prove Shinji wrong—that he wasn't a total screw-up as his former friend made him out to be.

Hard eyes glared persistently at the fifth story balcony and stayed glued onto it until the evicted man eventually abandoned Shinji. In his eyes, it was only one of the many lows of Fortune's turns. Things would turn up—there wasn't a doubt in his mind. Fortune favored him well. Maybe not in that moment. Maybe he wouldn't be lucky anytime soon. However, in the present, things were undoubtedly in the gutter and left Ichigo Kurosaki with the short end of the stick.

_'Shinji, you know me better than that. If you really thought that was all to me, then you're more of a stranger now than I thought. Just you wait. I'll prove you wrong.'_

Being evicted out of his house left the man to ponder to himself; while most would adopt a pessimistic way of thinking, he refused to give up. Though he wasn't succeeding at life in the present, there was something ingrained in the man that fueled his will to survive. He would do what it took to make things work. Even if that meant calling on an old friend.

_'It had been a while since I seen the man. Hell, he might not even recognize me. But if anything, he's my best bet of now.'_

Something stirred in Ichigo, and this particular idea gave birth to a smirk that refused to fade from Ichigo's lips—a sign those closest to him knew to heed. However, the man that the ginger sought out could not have received this warning and in turn, had a very surprising encounter awaiting him.

On the way there, Ichigo pondered and rummaged over his presentation. A lot of events transpired the past five years, all of them having affected Ichigo for the worse; that said, it wasn't certain how this man would take to him. The two were previously something akin to blood brothers. However, in time, situations arose that often kept the two each occupied to their own needs. Now that he thought back to it, the feeling of regret sneaked up on the male, and made him wish he had better prioritized his life. However, it was a little too late for that then, as Ichigo was already on the man's doorstep, about to plead. It was humiliating, but in the end, he was left with no choice. Thrice he knocked, and he was certain he heard noise on the other end of the double doors. Marks and scratches were on the wood, some of them jolting memories back to the homeless man. When it swiveled inward, Ichigo was greeted by a petite and hunched back elderly woman, one the man recognized as the grandmother of his former friend. Though language barriers blockaded their communication, it didn't stop the small grin that crept up on the woman's face.

She muttered something in Spanish which Ichigo could only hope were words of a warm greeting; her wrinkled but sturdy arms were held out, ready to give a hug to the man towering over her. Of course, he returned this without hesitation. This woman watched after Ichigo as if he was her own kin, and he couldn't repay the debt he owed to this woman.

Abruptly, her voice erupted in a flood of rolled 'r's and vowels, giving Ichigo the impression she was summoning his long-time friend. There was some back-and-forth discussion with the woman and a voice (which was just as boisterous and sturdy) upstairs. However, when Ichigo's name was stated, things came to a standstill. Ichigo didn't have to know Spanish to tell that something changed. Heavy footsteps descended down the steps and made way for the towering, tanned man that had to duck on his way down.

Mild surprise boomed on the resident's face upon seeing Ichigo in the flesh. Thankfully, his grin put the visitor at ease. "It's been a long time Chad. Hope you don't mind the intrusion."

"I'll let it slide as long as you tell me where you disappeared of to."

" All that and much more is in store, I promise you. Though may I have a cup of coffee from your _abuela? _It's damn near freezing outside."

Chad passed along the request, and then it was two. Time made way for a sliver of uncomfortable silence, in which neither of the men knew what to say first.

"I'm homeless." "I want you to meet my kid."


	2. Redemption

"Hm…you've nothing to worry about, Chad. Seems like a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Just be careful if you happen to change her diet, because you'll see her stool change."

"I owe you for this." The larger of the two men offered the handshake both of them knew from their childhood. Although, Chad's built and thick digits made it slightly difficult for Ichigo to move with ease. Regardless, he understood the gesture, and was even surprised Chad even remembered something as trivial as that. However, it was just in Chad's nature to keep things like that close to him.

Upon his finishing examining the infant, the former physician handed her to her father, and almost envied the sight. Chad had every natural gene within him to be a father—the whole 'look' he wore just suited him. Although bizarre to see the 6 foot giant coo at such a tiny thing with wide eyes and tongue out, Ichigo realized how much time had gone by since he had last saw his friend. It was also a reminder of what he had neglected the past couple of years, and in turn, made his conscience shower him with guilt.

"How old is she?"

"She was born in December, so almost a month. But she's gotten so big!" Chad expressed the joy only a new father could have, and Ichigo felt out of place then. While he had seen this scene many a time, it changed its meaning when a friend was involved. He knew not if he was jealous of Chad, or if he had just "missed out" on that certain part of his life when he was supposed to settle down, but it made the medical school drop-out feel even lesser than what he thought of himself. There were many components in Chad's life he saw missing in his own.

"So, who's the mother?" He had to ask. Now piqued by his train of thought about the baby, Ichigo felt a need to meet the little lady that Chad had fancied. However, from the look on his childhood's friend's face, the ginger realized he took a wrong turn.

"She didn't make it past childbirth. You would have liked her—she was a lot like Tatsuki, but a lot more…well she was who she was, really."

"Shit, Chad, I'm sorry—I didn't mean to bring grudge up the past."

"Do not worry about it—there was no way you could have known. From what I heard, you were imprisoned at the time, and I knew communication wouldn't be easy."

At the news of this, Ichigo froze. That was a chapter of his life he thought he had locked away a long time ago. Despite it being only a month ago, it felt much longer to the man, as the hurdles he had to jump left him lagged and practically lifeless. "How do you know about that, Chad?"

"Let me put down Vitória and I'll explain everything."

Appearing back on the scene, Chad's mother returned to the living room, only to quickly mutter in her language quick words to her son. Upon receiving the child, her entire tone changed when Vitória was handed down. Chad's eyes never left them until they were out of his sight, and then he shifted his focus to Ichigo. "Come to the kitchen and sit down—I'll make you some tea."

"Does it really call for me sitting down?"

"Ichigo, you've missed a lot while you were…well, wherever you were. I heard only snippets and bits of your name around the city—if you hoped to remain incognito, well, obviously that hadn't worked out so well. You were like a legend, known to only "people like us", I've heard people in my neighborhood say. Even now, I suspect a pair of piqued eyes peeking from stories above at my house. Your hair isn't exactly an easy thing to hide, you know."

"Not even hair dye." Ichigo only commented, letting Chad picture his friend using dye to blend in with the crowd. "I did what I could to lower my status, but it was like gum stuck to the sole of my boot and kept on rising up and up. Whatever I tried to conceal, others attempted to exploit for loose change, and take me down in the process."

"Underground celebrity, you were." Chad hummed to himself in thought. As he set the tea to boil on the oven top, he took a seat next to Ichigo. "I'll admit I was jealous back then of you and your growing popularity. Time flies by, but memories can make you feel like-"

"Whoa there, Chad, you're still much too young to be reciting picture-frame quotes!"

"I suppose you're right—but it still feels like a week ago when you, me, and whomever wanted to tag along took part in some grandiose scheme of Shinji's to strike it big—only to have it fail half of the time because-"

"Because of the fact that we didn't have a car at the time." Finishing the other's sentence, Ichigo took part in the reminiscing, and smiled a grin that was the first genuine one in quite a while.

"And Shinji would always get upset at the fact that I couldn't steal one."

"Well, who could blame you? You're not really incognito yourself, yanno."

"My hands and digits are not the most petite and recommended for hot-wiring a car. If anything, I could certainly wreck an auto, but not break into it and make it my own."

"Hey, whatever happened to your car—your real one? Don't tell me you gone and sold the beaut?"

Not many were known of this fact, but the former doctor harbored an endless romance for the fine craft of automobiles. Chad knew this first-hand, as the man often admired his Corvette and always inquired to tune it up or drive it. "Nah, she's at my brother's house. This neighbourhood's none too good for her, so I have her locked up in his garage."

"Smart man. Now, you ever gonna explain to me about how you knew I was in prison?"

"Did I not? Your notoriety fed my ears—by word of mouth, I was told all about you. Apparently, there were a few hounds who sniffed into your past and found out that we had associated in the past."

"Huh."

Brows went raised on Chad's face. "Did you not want me to find out?"

"Do I really want anyone to find out I was in prison?"

"It is a powerful tactic for intimidation."

"That it is, Chad." His friend's optimism and subduing serenity were only a few of the things that allowed Ichigo and Chad to remain friends as long as they have. "Though I'll certainly have to work my way up now, seeing that I'm officially the lowest of the social caste."

"What matters is not in your pockets, but where your state of mind is, Ichigo. You can reclaim what has been lost, as it's only a matter of _knowing _where to go."

"Anyone tell you you sound like a man set on achieving Nirvana?"

"I cannot say I've heard that, but I'll take the compliment. Now, drink up—I have a lot to tell you on where you can go so you don't freeze to death outside."

A THERMOS bottle filled to the rim with honey and fruit tea was packaged for Ichigo, alongside with a decent amount clothes to keep him warm. As the two exchanged their goodbye's, Ichigo did not forget to bid adieu to both Chad's grandmother, as well as his daughter. The latter made him stick around longer than he should have, but the face of the girl was like honey to every single person that walked by.

"Ichigo, have you considered being a parent?"

"Is that really appropriate?" One might assume he to be upset, but Ichigo was actually smirking in response. "Pretty bad timing for a kid, wouldn't you say?"

"Perhaps. You just have the air of a family man, is all."

"Oh yeah, me and my big ol' _ohana _kicking it back in our 'luxe suite up in York. Livin' the dream!" His sarcasm was laced with the grin that refused to budge from his face as he coddled the young Vitória in her crib. All the while, Ichigo had succumbed to the thought of being a parent, although this was far from his first time of crossing that boundary.

However, the two were soon interrupted by the shrieks and followed yells of the elderly woman nearly _flying _down the stairs at her speed. Forgoing even a jacket, her petite stature marched on in the January winter in pursuit of something. When Chad inquiried what had happened (at least, from the poor Spanish Ichigo was able to piece together), she mentioned something of hoodlums shattering the upper window with a rock. Chad explained the details to Ichigo to help his comprehension. "Some teenagers have broken my grandmother's window—fourth time this week. I'll just go investigate and see if I can rationally convince them to stop."

"And if they don't?"

"Well, are you up for it, in case that happens?"

"Hell, it'll be good to let off a little steam." The classic smirk Chad saw on Ichigo's face was an astonishing twin to the one he saw years back. It made him wonder where it had been all these years.

As the two searched the alleyways near their house, it had shocked Ichigo to see how much of this neighborhood had come back to him. It had been here all along, but he had just been too stubborn to seek it out. If only he had gotten his affairs in order—maybe then he could have saved some piece of his previous life.

To cut off his walk down memory lane were the sounds of rubber screeching against asphalt. Following the fading footsteps, the ginger pursued the runner, and finally saw them in his sights. His long legs hadn't been used this much since he last tried to escape the authorities, but now, he felt _alive. _Even at such a miniscule thing as chasing down a hoodlum, Ichigo started to see himself—of what his true potential could be like—sliver by sliver.

The hooded runner than came to a screeching halt when Chad intercepted them from the other side. They tried to run back, only to have Ichigo stare down at them. "Give it up, scamp."

" 'Scamp'? Geez, you sound older than you look. Did you have plastic surgery of something? Your nose is _way _too broad. And your hair too—did you get some kind of surgery to get it that freaky orange colour?"

Stunned, Ichigo could only blink at the words—was this what they had truly been chasing? A little smartmouth. "Listen, you shi-"

"Should you be interested, we have a proposition for you." Cutting off Ichigo was Chad, who was clever enough to spin the situation from taking a nasty turn.

"Eh? A deal? Well, I suppose a lady could spare you a minute of her time."

"_Lady?"_

"What? You thought me a plain old punk? I don't think so, honey." Then, a vibrant hair of teal-green was revealed, and with it, showed the incredibly feminine face of the person the two had been chasing. Hazel eyes scanned the two men, before the woman huffed with her air of superiority. "I'll have you know that the men 'round these parts could have caught me much more swiftly than you two—however, they were nowhere near as mannered enough to offer me the option of a deal."

After having released a long sigh, Ichigo knew he had to get down to business. "First things first—why did you bash that rock in my friend's house? You want me to call the cops?"

"They can't even dip their big toe in here without getting spooked by the gangs. I would gladly invite them, but a thief isn't all that welcome at the station. Also, I don't break into houses—I am only a petty bandit trying to live off what food I can. Mind you, I've a home of my own and would not like it getting broken into—so why would I do the same?"

"Ichigo, I don't believe she's the one we are looking for," Muttering under his breath, Chad felt a pang at getting the mistaken target.

"Yeah, okay, maybe, but we can still use her to our advantage. Watch." Clearing his throat, Ichigo eyed the woman with both a twinkle of pique and wariness. "Who are you?"

"Nellliel tu Oderschvank."

"I'll call you Nel. So, if you didn't break into that house, then who did? Your million dollar answer will be the trick to getting you what you want."

"And how would someone like you know what a person like me needs?"

"Believe me, I've been there."

"Whatever, I don't have to listen to your lies." Shrugging it off, Nel kept quiet for a moment before contemplating her true desire. "I'm no informant, but I can lead you to someone who might know."

"Hey, I'm just looking for a name, not an underground city."

"You'll find your name there, handsome. Anything else you boys need?"

"Actually," Intervening, Chad stepped in to inquire Nel a few personal questions. "Might I ask how you came to live down here?"

"If you're so curious, then set up an appointment—isn't that what folks of your kind say?" Elbowing Ichigo, she giggled as she calmed down from her joke. "But in all seriousness, I actually do have somewhere to be now. Meet me in Urahara's Thrift Store two days from now. You come along too, cutie!" The ivy-maned woman waved her quick goodbyes to the two men before quickly running away. It seemed that it was a hard habit to break.

"What a weird girl. Are we seriously going to meet her?" Ichigo questioned, unsure of what to do.

"Well, how's your schedule looking so far? Do you have patients swamping up your calendar?"

"Very funny."

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks for taking the time to read the update! I must apologize for the delay-school, work, and sickness have me down for the count. However, that won't stop me from continuing this fic! Along with this fic, two other fics will be posted every other Tuesday of the month so stay tuned! In addition, my other BLEACH fic will be posted on here as well. If interested, please lemme know and I can tell you a little of it before it undergoes major reconstruction. I think I covered everything. Lastly, thanks to all the sweethearts that reviewed and commented, and helped correct my blunder when first posting the story-I really appreciate it(: For those of you asking about the ships, lemme explain: this story is not set on just _one _main character, and will hop from time to time. Often, then will cross paths. While relationships are bound to form, some will end and others will take their place. SO, one ship could exist at a time, but it won't be ONGOING in the whole story, if that makes sense. I haven't seen many authors take this approach, so I wanted to spice it up and go for the "why not" path. However, some ships that are definite are: IchiRuki; IchiHime; GrimmNel; RenRuki; and for those minor characters, I'll give out hints every now and then. Wow this got long I'm sorry. Please, please leave me reviews to tell me what you think!

-S.


	3. Got a Lil' Favor to Ask Ya

In his head, Ichigo was a little suspicious of the place Nelliel requested to meet at. Chad sticking around wasn't an option, as he had his own duties calling him, as well as someone's diaper change. His friend understood, but didn't let his uncertainty show in front of Chad. The childish side to him whined internally at the fact that Chad could slip out of any situation if the cause was his child.

_Urahara's shoppe…is this the place?_

The building the man stood in front in camouflaged with the airtight alleyways and the stacks of buildings on top of one another. It didn't look too shabby, but the place could have used some work. Ichigo wasn't entirely sure whether to place his trust in the too-eccentric woman. While she was a pretty face, he knew better than to rely on appearances alone. However, the man sensed no threat coming from her, so he chose to test his luck.

"Don't be such a stiff."

The voice brought Ichigo back to reality. "I'm not. You gonna show me the shoppe or what?"

His response wasn't one welcomed by the teal-haired female, though instead of picking a fight, she led the way to the shop without a word. He assumed that like most businesses, the shop would have a door out front; but he was quick to figure out that Urahara's was far from your ordinary tea shop. Nel went to the side of the wall and slid it, revealing the secret door that was hidden. There was only a second between Nelliel opening the entrance and a pair of lenses staring at the two of them from a slit high up on the door. The sight made Ichigo jump back in shock, and manage to rumble out a deep laugh from the man behind the door.

"Easy now. I won't do you any harm 'less Boss tells me to."

"Hm? What's that, Tessai?" A much lighter and vibrant voice was heard, alone with its owner's approaching steps. "Why, Nel! How pleasant of you to pay a visit! And you brought…a friend! Welcome!"

A hand jutted out of the rectangular slit, nearly striking Ichigo. The auburn-haired man gave it reluctant glance before looking to his companion, who assured him all was well. "Ichigo, that hand belongs to the owner of the shop. Make a good impression."

"Oh, lemme get you two inside before any introductions are made!" The same voice chirped before the slit slammed shut. It was followed by the door sliding within the walls to allow Ichigo and Nel the way in. Standing at the other side were two men: one tall, spectacled, and with a body of a body-builder; the other was seemingly average with his pallid complexion, shabby garments, and peculiar bucket hat. Ichigo seemed none impressed, but Nelliel welcomed each of the men with a warm hug before walking into the building. The tall and muscular man referred to as "Tessai" escorted the reluctant visitor while following the woman.

"So whatever happened to your friend?" She queried, casting a curious glance over her shoulder to Ichigo.

"Couldn't make it. First-time daddy issues were calling him."

"A dad? _That _guy?"

"Yeah," Ichigo laughed inwardly, agreeing that Chad's appearance really didn't place him as a "family man". "Chad looks like the type you would see in professional wrestling, but he's a good father. A bit of a softie too."

"I trust you're the same, yes?" The nameless man edged his way into the conversation. "I should like to meet this Chad."

Ichigo threw the blond an unwelcoming gaze. "You don't even know him."

"True, which is all the more reason to extend him an invitation to my establishment! After all, it's not as if strangers can simply walk in." The bizarre hatted man talked with his hands all the while guiding the two visitors to a booth. Two menus—their origins unknown—were presented to Nel and Ichigo. "Please enjoy."

The male took no interest in the menu, but Nel seemed absolutely mesmerized by the food printed on it. "Anyway," He continued, not forgetting the purpose of his visit. "What can you tell me about the people here?"

Holding up a finger, Nelliel placed her order to Tessai, who was called over. "Gimme some hot wings to start with, then half a dozen lobster tails, and a Blondie to top it off." Needless to say, Ichigo wondered where all that food would go to a woman so petite. "Now about your request, there's a lot to explain…you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I'm good, thanks. The only thing I'm in the mood for is hearing what happened to these slums the past coupla years I've been away."

"_Years? _Just how long have you been away?"

The male pondered a moment before giving his answer with a shrug. "Give or take a decade."

"As in…10 years? Where exactly did you run off to? Not that I can blame you for wanting to leave this place. However, most who leave don't come back. So why are you sniffing around?"

From his facial expression alone, she then realized she had treaded into murky waters. To her fortune, Ichigo didn't reject her invasion, as she assumed. And who could blame her for being wary? The scowl the man toted often was intimidating enough to be a warning in itself. "I won't give you the details. I've my reasons for being private."

"Naturally."

"But it's really simple." The man felt the need to stretch out his lanky feet under the table, as it was getting uncomfortable. "I've done stupid shit in the past—most of which I'm certainly not proud of—and I plan on redeeming myself."

"You religious?"

"Nah, nothing like that. Mind you, I'm comfortable with certain "evils" I've committed. The rest, however, are the ones that need atonement."

"Hmmm…" Nel studied the ginger with squinted eyes. "You may not believe in God, but you have something else to believe in, don't you?"

"Uh…myself, I suppose." Ichigo wasn't all that sure what his dining partner was referring to, but for now, he would go with it. "It's got me this far."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, should you really be set on this redemption thing, lemme know." Her faded hazel sternly gazed at Ichigo's own. "I might have something for you to look into. But that's for another time." Nel pushed the abrupt topic away before Ichigo could ask any questions. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but even then, trusting Nel was a giant question mark. He knew absolutely nothing about the woman, save for her apparent voracious appetite. Which prompted him to ask about her.

"So…how long have you been living here?" He asked something simple. It wasn't too invasive, and not that bland. Hopefully, it would start to peel away the mystery to the woman.

"Hm…I've been living here for five years, but I have been hopping around dump to dump ever since I can remember. Though I'm nowhere near as bad as some of the folk out there. At least I have mannerisms. Your over-the-top "how do you do"'s and your "s'il vous plaît"'s are some of your kind's words that make the people here turn their heads like a confused dog."

"Did you have a choice?" Ichigo queried, ignoring her comment about "his kind". "As far as you living in the slums? Did you ever think about living for a new life?"

"Oh, of course! Plenty a time, actually! I can't count the number of times I've been lucky enough to get an opportunity like that. However, as I got older, I realized that many of them were often than not the daydreams of drunks. For you see, the people here have reasons for not leaving the slums. Some of them were born and raised here, so they don't know any other life. Others just can't get a break. Then you have the special cases, like you and I. While you're here of your own accord, with me, it's not so simple." Nel's giggles slipped out in an attempt to conceal her embarrassment, but it did just the opposite.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that…well…I suppose you'll think me stupid when I say this, but I'm waiting."

"And you couldn't have chosen a better place than here." The male cracked a laugh, as did his dining partner. Even she couldn't help snickering at how silly it sounded.

"I'll give you that—it's a promise I made when I was much younger. I told them I would wait here until they keep up their end of the deal I struck with them. So here I am, like a damned hag chained to this place."

"You know you could just leave, right?"

"You're wrong." Nel smiled with her eyes closed. "It's something of extreme importance. So, no matter how silly it sounds, I'll stay in the slums. True, I could just get up and leave anytime I feel like it—I have the resources to start a new life—I just have no reason to. I have long accustomed to this way of living and I find some odd peace in it."

"You're persistent, I'll give you that. I understand why you stayed as long as you did, but I'm curious about your story."

"My story?"

"Like your background."

"Hmmm…I suppose I could divulge a juicy tidbit about me. After all, it seems you don't recognize me."

"Should I?" His brows raised apprehensively.

"If you were glued to the media the past couple of years, then yeah. Do you remember the collapse of that big bank…uh…what was it called…?"

"Ishida Incorporated. They fell eight years ago."

"Right."

The silence that fell made Ichigo more paranoid. "…So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Let your mind wander and jump to conclusions." Were Nel's only words of advice.

Fortunately, Ichigo was quick on his feet, but the things he came up with were far too bland. "You lost your job there because of the collapse?"

"Silly thing," Her laughs couldn't be repressed for the life of her. A pointed nail beckoned Ichigo over the table, indicating she would tell him a secret in his ear. "I was part of the reason it collapsed!"

Eight years ago, the collapse of Ishida Inc. had plunged the market, as it was once a very powerful and wealthy business; however, with the collapse, it had to give up all of its assets to make up for its losses. Ichigo had recalled this event, but held no strong feelings for the economy. "The news said there must have been some big internal scheme for it to have worked, but they only pinned it on this guy, named Nn…n something…"

"Nnoitra—what an ass." Nel scoffed as if she was casually complaining about a coworker. "He wanted the power and glory all to himself. Cretin didn't even do anything, save for murder a few people in the end—which was _not _how it was supposed to go. So, the rest of us decided to change up the plan a little bit and make him take the blame for it. Life in prison can't redeem him for taking innocent lives, but it was better than nothing. Certainly better than putting up with his ass for another second."

"So, you worked with him to bring the back down?"

"At first, I was hesitant to. Later on, he gave me no choice. It was either play my role or end up like his target practice." Nel recalled with a somber look on her face.

Tessai had finally brought the food, which seemed to brighten up Nel some, but not enough, Ichigo noted. At least, not enough to fool him. It seemed she had lost her appetite now, but she ate nonetheless.

"I won't give out the name of those that aided me—they're my friends. While you appear…sane, I don't want to endanger them."

"I totally understand. Just make sure that whoever _does _know doesn't have loose lips. A bit of coin should tide them over."

"I'm not dumb, Ichigo. I've already taken care of that." Nel huffed, finishing up a wing. "And how exactly would _you _know?"

"Excuse my interruption, but do you seriously not know who he us?" A thumb jutted yet again at Ichigo, and in turn, made him swat it away. No matter where he turned, his reputation was stuck to him as if it were his own shadow. "For this guest of yours is the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki. A legend…and an honor." The shopkeeper bowed, and pulled out a fan for flair. Brown eyes searched him, and then went to Nel for a possible explanation for what was going on, but she was just as clueless as he.

"So you've heard of me. And I thought I could lay low." The younger male chuckled dryly before snatching a wing."

"With that hair? I don't think so." Nel retorted as she pointed to his vibrant shade of amber.

"She is right. Your appearance is one well-known in places akin to these." The shopkeeper added. "Maybe youth like Nel may not recognize you, after your disappearance a while back. Had you stayed, I'm sure you would have been their idol."

"And a dead one at that. I'm not looking for notoriety, mind you." Ichigo sneered. "And just who are you, anyway?"

"Kisuke Urahara—we've met before, nine years ago."

"We…did?"

"Indeed. I was completely different back then, but I digress." Kisuke waved the fan in hand. "Word is that you're looking into those who destroyed the Yasutora's property."

"I thought it was just a broken window?"

"Oh, you're mistaken. The pack of Fullbringers have plenty of bones to pick with Chad. Good thing they don't know about his kid." Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the man. Meanwhile, Nel gripped his knee underneath the table to keep him in check. "Anyways, I've also heard that you're on a path down memory lane and aim to undo all the wrongs you've done."

"Not all of them." The male sharply hissed, but took the glance from Nel as a warning to back down. "I am. Why is that of interest to you?"

"My boy, any and every kind of information is of value to me. For you see, it's my business—well, my third one. I just thought I could make your life easier if you used my interl to your advantage to find the people you're looking for."

"In exchange for…?"

"Ooh, you are as sharp as they said! Splendid! Now I don't have to waste time on useless explanations." Urahara hummed to himself. "You see, there's a lot of work involved for an entrepreneur—let alone one with three businesses. So, I'll ask a favor per contact. Fair, is it not?"

"Depends on what those favors are, but I suppose they can't be that bad."

Nel's chuckles interrupted them, with her chiming the words, "Look before you leap." before a fan swatted her on her nose. It then beckoned her to come close to Kisuke, to which whispers were the only thing exchanged. Ichigo didn't mind, but he was curious to ask the proprietor more questions.

"Right, I wholeheartedly agree." Urahara nodded to Nel right before she bid adieu to the two men. She flicked the older man on the temple, then going to Ichigo and giving him a hug. While the act caught him off-guard, her words downright confused him:

_ "I'll help you find what you're looking for. But you need to find something else to believe in in order to find it."_

Nel excused herself without another word, leaving the two men alone. Ichigo didn't understand what else she could have meant, so he took her literal meaning for it. He really wasn't the sharpest when it came to riddles and the like. When she left, Kisuke said his own piece. "You may be useful to us, yet."

"_Us?_"

"You'll see. The people you're looking for are in the parchment Tessai has. But first, a favor."

"Naturally."

* * *

A/N: Hi all! I wanted to say thanks for your support of the last chapter! (and I finally managed to figure out FF's filter settings when posting a story, whoops-so sorry about that mishap!) Anywho, for next chapter, I do plan on getting the ball rolling with Ichigo's past, as well as introducing more prominent characters.

Responses:

**Guest: **Thanks so much for your support! And yes, homelessness is a thing I wouldn't want to wish on anyone either! I came close once, so I only know the fear of it. I've actually a friend who was, and from her experience, I just felt awful I couldn't do anything. I won't really be showcasing the "on the street" homeless, for fear of possibly offending someone who might have gone through with that. Instead, I'll keep it mild and ambiguous.

**Rjcommando**: Thank you so much for your kind words! It's a small tidbit, but I think I've improved over the years!


End file.
